A Blast From The Past -Part One
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie left Trenton 5 years before But a RangeMan skip puts her in the middle of the action and brings her face to face with Ranger.


A Blast From The Past

Part One

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

I am Stephanie Plum. I left Trenton because of the Burg's constant gossiping about me and my life's choices. I have been gone for 5 years. In the meantime I found a job in the field of bounty hunting but it is not anything like it used to be. It is more technology based than when I used to roll in garbage. I work for a local bails bondsman. He took a chance on me based on my previous reputation as the Bombshell Hunter.

I left Trenton to escape Joe Morelli's LACK of morals because he was screwing any female who would give him the time of day. While I was with him for more than 2 years I later found out he had screwed close to 150 women that I knew nothing about but I had a friend in hidden places Joe never thought about. He had pictures and names for every picture he had. I broke it off with Joe when I had a source in the Times of Trenton who anonymously placed the pictures in a piece the paper was running on the divorce rate climbing in town. Considering Joe was a detective. The Chief of Police got quite a few comments from the women in those pictures, even though they were pixelized so certain parts were not shown. But their faces were identifiable.

But I also had dealings with Ranger Manoso. I was and am still in love with him. But I also got tired of being instructed like a two year old, I was tired of being followed by his men. But my biggest complaint was his one word answers. Then he would get upset when I didn't understand what he meant. What am I a mind reader? Not when the fool is wearing a blank face!

I now live in Manchester, Tennessee and I chose it because it is half way between Nashville and Chattanooga so I get plenty of country music influences that Trenton doesn't even comprehend. Plus Manchester hosts Bonnaroo and we get to catch FTA's from all over the country. Heck last year I brought in almost $100,000 alone in just that one week. Heck I can live on the paychecks of that one week alone! On top of that CMA Fest is going on so we cruise around down there as well.

I received a phone call yesterday from Hector and he told me that they had a fugitive that was in my neck of the woods. See Hector and I have maintained a phone conversation ever since I left. Hector is a computer genius! He helped me set up my home office and how to get the most of the search programs my boss was using. Hector even installed a few programs that were designed by Hector for my area of the country. His boss doesn't even know about them. I am sure Ranger doesn't know what Hector has done on his own time. But, hey, I am not considered a competitor so he should not get in no trouble. None he can't handle anyway!

Back to the fugitive on the run. Seems as if the fugitive is supposedly on the way to Tracy City. That is about 30 miles from me and takes about a half hour to drive it. Hector told me all the information he had. I plug the information into our programs and I find 3 other addresses that Hector did not have. I tell my boss that I am going to help RangeMan on this one since there are no skips for me today. I had to chuckle to myself because my boss asked "Who is RangeMan? Where are they from?" "I informed him of who RangeMan was and they are from Trenton, New Jersey." "I didn't know you knew people from there." "Danny, remember I told you I was the Bombshell Bounty Hunter? I came from Trenton, New Jersey." "I thought that was just a line to get the job." "NO! Take the time to check it out. I will be in Tracy City if you get anything that needs my attention." "OK, Stephanie."

Stephanie drove to the first address it turned out to be a cousin who did not even know he was back in town but she was sure he would go to a friend who he has been close to since grade school. She gave me the address. It was on my list already. I went over to John Hull's house and John talked to him yesterday and he was supposed to be in this evening. Stephanie informed John that if he harbored him that he could go to jail also. Stephanie informed him he was wanted on a $100,000 bond from New Jersey and she was willing to give him $1.000 if he called her and did not tell him she would be around watching for him. John said he wanted no trouble with the law. He told her that the skip would driving a blue Cadillac. He agreed to text her when he arrived.

Stephanie went to Monteagle which is close by and got her something to eat. She called Hector. "Hec, it is Stephanie." "I got the apprehension papers. The skip is supposed to be in tonight." "Will he give you any trouble?" "His grade school friend said more than likely not." "Who will be coming after him when I catch him?" "More than likely Ranger or Tank." "I hope it is Tank. Not ready for Ranger's mouth." "Come on, Sweetheart. You can handle Ranger. I have heard you knock him off his pedestal. That is why there never has been another woman since you left." "Hector, do you honestly expect me to believe he has not been laid in 5 years?" "Honey, if he has there is no one here that knows about you. He has always said "When she left she took my heart and soul with her." So no I don't think he has." Stephanie was speechless for a few minutes. "I will call when I have him in custody." "Be careful, Sweetheart." "Always you guys taught me well." They hang up.

At eight PM Stephanie set up surveillance a few houses down the street. About an hour later the blue Cadillac with New Jersey plates pulled into John Hull's driveway. Before Chuck Winters knew what hit him there was a gun pushed into the side of his head. He tried a couple maneuvers to get away but Stephanie was waiting on him and brought him to the ground HARD! She cuffed him then called the Grundy County Sheriff and told him she had an out of state fugitive worth $100,000 and she needed a deputy sent to her location. Poor Chuck did not even know John Hull was involved but Stephanie knew John would enjoy the grand she would give him as soon as Tank brought her the money. The second call went to Hector. "I got him!" "Are you OK, Sweetheart?" "Yes. No trouble. You want to give Tank my number and we will set up a pick up date." "Tank is unavailable he is on a mission. But I will have Ranger call you." "If that is the only way." "Sorry, Sweetheart it is." "OK I will wait on his call."

Ranger called about the time the deputy showed up. Unusual as it was the deputy brought a second deputy with him. Stephanie answered Ranger's call. "Hello." "I was told to call this number about a FTA of ours." "I have your man." "Where is the man at?" "Tracy City, Tennessee." "How did you find out about the skip?" "I was asked by Hector to help." "Who is this?" "A Blast From Your Past". "Who would that be?" "Come on, Ranger you aren't that dumb!" "Stephanie!" "Yes. When can you pick him up?" "Tomorrow. Where is the jail located?" "Altamont, Tennessee." "Is that where you are?" "No you can find me at Manchester Bail Bonds." "I will bring Bobby with me. Will you talk to me if I do?" "Yes, Ranger I will." "Is this your cell phone number?" "Yes." "Let me talk to the deputies." Stephanie hands the phone to a deputy and helps the other deputy lock the fugitive in the back of the patrol car. Stephanie takes the keys and knocks on the door. John Hull answered the door and Stephanie told him that the money would be here tomorrow and handed him the keys to the Cadillac and said he needed to put it somewhere safe until he talked to Chuck about it. John thanked her and went back inside.

The Grundy County jail was surprised at the unexpected guest and were shocked to find out the great Ranger Manoso was going to grace their jail tomorrow to pick up the prisoner. They also had no clue who the girl was that brought the fugitive in or where she was from. But you know how grapevines are it did not take them long to learn who Stephanie Plum was! The Bombshell Bounty Hunter? Are you for real? How did the gossip mongers miss this one? Where did she come from? How the hell did she even know about the fugitive? They checked with several bondsmen and they knew of her but never met her. They sure in the hell did not know she was in their area.

Ranger's jet landed at Tullahoma Airport and there were reporters everywhere! Heck even the Nashville TV stations were on hand. Everyone wanted to get a word with a famous legend. Plenty of women ogling him but he didn't seem to notice. He spoke to a few reporters then he left to go to Manchester to see Stephanie.

He pulled up to a single building and he went inside. There was a man at a desk. "Can I help you?" "I would like to see Stephanie Plum please." Danny yelled "Stephanie you are wanted at the front." Stephanie came out from the back to face Ranger. "Ranger." "Babe, how did you know about Chuck Winters?" "Hector, made me a program for when FTA's comes into my territory. He warned me he had skipped the state and I plugged it into my program and it turned up 3 addresses that Hector didn't have so I checked them out and found a childhood friend who told me he would be in last night and then it was routine take down." "Proud of you, Babe." Ranger handed her a padded envelope. Your take down money." Stephanie walked over to her desk. "Here is your body receipt." "Thank you, Babe. Is there somewhere we can talk before I have to leave?" "Just call me and I will meet you somewhere." "OK."

"Did you come by yourself?" "No, Bobby is outside." Stephanie ran out the door and straight into Bobby's arms! "Bobby!" Stephanie yelled with glee. Ranger watched with a wary look on his face. She was still his in his own mind and she never acted like that when she saw me!

Bobby hugged her tight. He kissed her. He didn't care whether Ranger took him to the mats or not. Stephanie was so happy to see him. "How you been, Bomber?" "I am fine and I love it here." "You look good. I heard you took down one of ours?" "Sure did. All by myself and I even stayed clean." "Proud of you Bomber. I knew you could do it if you set your mind to it." "The skips around are not as dangerous, most of the time, as back in Trenton." Ranger cleared his throat. "Excuse me but I didn't get that kind of welcome." "We were in a business and I acted professionally." "Well, when will I get a welcome like that?" "When you learn not to give me orders!" Bobby doubled over in laughter. "Bomber, you haven't changed a bit." "Is that why you left?"

"Have you ever heard Bobby give me an order even when I was injured? He always asked me politely." "Can I have a kiss, please?" Ranger knew her weakness. She walked over to Ranger and he pulled her towards him. "I still love you, Babe." He kissed her before she had a time to answer him. That kiss left them both speechless.

Ranger spoke first. "Can we discuss this later?" "If you like. I still love you too, Ranger" Ranger kissed her quickly and put his arm around her waist and laying claim to her again. Bobby just smiled. He knew those two belonged together.

Danny Thomson, came out to the parking lot and introduced himself to Ranger. Ranger thanked him for taking care of Stephanie. Danny shook Ranger's hand and wanted to know if they could take a selfie. Ranger agreed and Stephanie took the picture. Bobby had a selfie taken with Stephanie and Bobby grabbed Ranger's phone out of his and and took a picture to Ranger and Stephanie together. "Thanks, Bobby, I will keep that one for sure.

Stephanie led the way to the Grundy County Jail. They put their guns in the lock box and entered the jail. The brass was pleased to meet Ranger and they made a big deal over his being there. Pictures galore and selfies were the thing of day and they were like groupies over a celebrity but Ranger let them continue. He always smiled but Stephanie was never far from his vision line. But Ranger put a stop to pictures of Stephanie since she was working in this area and not too many people knew what she looked like for her own protection.

They got the prisoner loaded into the vehicle (which was blue not black). They left for the Tullahoma airport by a short cut Stephanie knew of. Once they were at the airport they got the fugitive boarded and shackled in the holding cell on the jet. Bobby gave Stephanie a kiss and told her he would call her. Ranger was the last one to board and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply until they ran out of breath. "Babe, will you give me a second chance?" "Ranger, long distance romances don't work." "Will you at least give me a chance to date you again?" "Ranger, we rarely dated the first time." "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?" "Let's us talk and we can take it one step at a time." "Have I ever been replaced?" "No. I told you I still love you just want to make sure it is the "IN LOVE" kind of love before I fully return." "Then I still have a chance?" "Of course you do. My question is why did it take you 5 years to check on me?" "Because I lost faith in what we had." "YOU LOST FAITH? Wow! What a change. You used to be so sure of yourself." "Yes, but with you I had found something I couldn't run from but I honestly tried to forget. I couldn't and I know I never will be able to forget you." "That sounds more like Carlos than Ranger." "You helped me face Carlos and all the hidden reasons I had buried. I want to examine them with your input on how they will affect the two of us." " I would like that too. I promise to visit you real soon." "I hate to leave." "Maybe you can come down in June and bring the boys and see how many FTA's we can drag in. It is a blast because they don't expect us as most are from out of state. Plus you get to hear all the music all day and half the night." "We will see. I love you with every breath in my body, Babe." "I feel the same Ranger. I have missed seeing you and just being able to touch you." "I will call when I get back home." "I will wait for that call. Bye, Ranger." "Bye, Babe." Ranger gave her one more toe curling and hair raising kiss even the pilot was smiling at them because he knew there would be more trips here. Ranger boarded the plane. Stephanie watched it taxi and take flight. The tears fell and she made no attempts to stop them. About 5 minutes later she heard her text alert go off. It was from Ranger. "You are gorgeous as ever and I love every hair on that gorgeous head of yours and among other places." Stephanie couldn't help it she had her Carlos back. No one could stop that loving look on her face.

Stephanie's smile let Danny know that she loved that man. Danny never in his life thought he would ever meet Ranger Manoso. That tops meeting Dog the Bounty Hunter in his book. Simply because Danny knew of Ranger's military history and how many missions he had been on. His protection of the country put Ranger on a higher pedestal than most bounty hunters.


End file.
